Set For Action!
'''Set For Action! '''is a feature length special. It aired on the 22nd of October 2018 & was released on DVD on the 18th of March 2019. Summary When a burning oil tanker truck is out of control and racing towards Pontypandy, Fireman Sam pulls off a daring rescue. Mandy and Sarah film the rescue for their new website - Pontypandy Planet Online - and the clip of Sam's heroism goes viral. Then, Don Sledgehammer sees the clip and wants Sam to be the star of his latest movie. Sam is reluctant and thinks maybe the acting should be left to the actors, but Chief Fire Officer Boyce will have none of it. Doing his best to bask in Sam's glory, Boyce tells Sam that he must make the movie - Sam can go back to his firefighting job when the film is finished. Unfortunately for Sam, his co-star Hollywood actor Flex Dexter, is determined to get the lead part and will stop at nothing to get it. Characters * Fireman Sam * Penny Morris * Elvis Cridlington * Arnold McKinley * Ellie Phillips * Station Officer Steele * Chief Fire Officer Boyce * Ben Hooper * Tom Thomas * Bronwyn Jones * Charlie Jones * Gareth Griffiths * Sarah and James * Helen Flood * Mike Flood * Mandy Flood * Joe Sparkes * Lizzie Sparkes * Hannah Sparkes * Mrs Chen * Lily Chen * Dilys Price * Norman Price * Derek Price * Moose Roberts * Trevor Evans * Bella Lasagne * Professor Pickles * Lion * Nipper * Radar * Woolly Characters Introduced * Don Sledgehammer * Flex Dexter * Oil Tank Driver * The Film Crew Vehicles *Jupiter *Venus *Mercury *Hydrus *Phoenix *Wallaby 2 *Titan *Juno *Tom's Jeep *Nurse Flood's Car *Mike's Van *Trevor's Bus *Flex Dexter's Trailer Cast * Steven Kynman as Fireman Sam, Elvis, Derek and Norman * David Carling as Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce and Mike Flood * Su Douglas as Mandy Flood * Tegwen Tucker as Penny Morris and Sarah Jones * John Hasler as James Jones and Arnold McKinley * Harriet Kershaw as Ellie Philips * John Barrowman as Flex Dexter * Kerry Shale as Don Sledgehammer * Alex Lowe as Joe Sparkes and Ben Hooper Trivia *This special introduces Don Sledgehammer and Flex Dexter. *This is the first time Penny is seen riding Mercury. *It is established that Sarah is 5 minutes older than James. *This is the first time outtakes are shown during the end credits. *The special was dedicated to Joy Andrews (1976-2017) the wife of the director, Gary Andrews. Goof *At one point Sarah mistakenly refers to her Uncle Sam as 'Fireman Sam' though she did correct herself later on. Gallery B8E9C770-575D-4912-B594-C3DD3DD7FDAF.png 8ECE3E0F-7EB8-4F99-9BE9-903F6720D105.png|Sam gets the oil tank driver to safety File:0000121632.jpg File:0000121609.jpg|The oil tanker crashes & explodes 20180721 133608.png 20180721 133355.png FSAMS5 IMA EPI 03.jpg|The team ready for action File:0000121624.jpg|Mandy & Sarah filming the rescue FSAMS5 IMA EPI 05.jpg|Don Sledgehammer watches Sam's rescue DonBloomburg.jpeg|Don Sledgehammer File:D44E5120-A84B-49DA-A3D3-35867AD30977.jpeg|Mandy & Sarah high five File:0D45387D-6270-419D-A1EB-9A3368546955.jpeg|Mandy & Sarah interviewing Sam File:A8B02903-A678-4768-B467-A0AFD62EF7E3.jpeg 20180814 111751.png|Sam not happy about being in a movie File:0000121617.jpg FSAMS5 IMA EPI 08.jpg|Flex Dexter File:SledgehammerArrives.jpeg|Hollywood arrives in Pontypandy File:08A65EDD-468A-4B2F-9EF0-EEFE8046A29B.jpeg FSAMS5 IMA EPI 09.jpg File:E04C8A36-D3B7-4560-AEBD-1AC925EB17DD.jpeg FSAMS5 IMA EPI 10.jpg File:Feuerwehrmann-sam-plotzlich-filmheld_(4).jpg|The first scene 654F8ACC-F147-4111-A465-655E5202751F.png C9EF3298-3286-458E-BFDB-47936B76AC86.png File:045EEB90-B559-4E7A-BDF8-7D9CE737271B.jpeg|Sam rescues 'Norman' 20180721 133427.png FSAMS5 IMA EPI 12.jpg File:DD2D820B-6F76-48AB-8720-4DD059B525F6.jpeg 20180721 133713.png File:4F62DFFA-6117-47E1-B71B-C279E74543BC.jpeg Feuerwehrmann-sam-plotzlich-filmheld (3).jpg File:7BEDB1CD-3EBD-45C5-9CB6-8E7B76216B77.jpeg|James gets an uncomfortable hug from his twin 33C2213B-D84F-4530-BDCD-C8A92186B4B4.png|The Jupiter 2000 revealed 20180814 111814.png FABEAD40-C1EF-4D7F-88D1-DE1A1EB7AE69.png 15F5AB36-6BD1-4D9A-9E74-396B0A0510DC.png 20180814 111725.png|Sam & Flex File:FFCC1F5C-EC31-40EC-A3BB-FC5A52E0F428.jpeg|The cliff scene 26957 100734 st sd-high.jpg 20180805 163133.png File:7371BAFD-DAE4-4393-847B-99375C27EF60.jpeg 26957 100750 st sd-high.jpg File:360D3010-9F18-4958-83C5-BC2AF064ABBF.jpeg|Derek not sure if he like's being his cousin File:DD6F4A9C-CA2E-42F8-92BE-8C692F31D937.jpeg|Sam reassuring Derek File:3C253474-567D-49BB-B04D-B8172A90E71B.jpeg|A scene being filmed File:A74084C5-7964-4478-A5B0-3EE1191E627C.jpeg Feuerwehrmann-sam-plotzlich-filmheld (1).jpg File:E535C9CC-F346-47DC-9903-A8FFF69904A7.jpeg|Mandy & Sarah finishes an interview 26957 100758 st sd-high.jpg File:C8A57567-BCAD-427D-995D-D9091AB6ABD0.jpeg File:F60F120D-12A4-4374-B89A-080B5846E4A5.jpeg 26957 100752 st sd-high.jpg|Don accuses Sam for his 'failed safety inspection' 20180814 111515.png|Boyce controversially sacks Sam 20180814 111542.png|Sam's turned in badge, helmet & walkie talkie 20180814 111635.png|Sam sadly leaves The team comforting Sam.png|Sam's colleagues comfort him 20180721 133637.png File:E351B441-22CC-45F7-80E6-9F9ED6B86DBC.jpeg FSAMS5 IMA EPI 23.jpg|Sam watering his garden Screenshot at okt. 02 18-41-53.png File:4AD8A009-4EA5-47A9-83F6-E2FF8A0740E8.jpeg|Sam & Charlie File:D16A6FEB-F249-4584-BEAC-51A670ABC584.jpeg FSAMS5 IMA EPI 24.jpg|Manday, Sarah & James looking at the computer File:238EED32-6364-4F83-9F53-5808B3F676C6.jpeg|James is ready FSAMS5 IMA EPI 25.jpg|Don explaining to Flex what the next scene is File:16DEB85E-815C-4C81-A352-D534019A96BC.jpeg|Sam talking to Charlie 26957 100754 st sd-high.jpg|Mandy & The Twins sneak up to Flex's trailer File:B1ECFEF5-9228-4F46-B173-F77D9845414D.jpeg|James forgives Sarah 26957 100738 st sd-high.jpg|James listening to Flex Dexter FSAMS5 IMA EPI 27.jpg File:0292D0D2-7CB9-445C-BB99-257F678A2F2C.jpeg|Hannah with her fingers crossed File:20180805_163307.png|Don gives the que File:025AE545-B3E1-480C-A06F-1DDCC4DC65A1.jpeg|Hannah & Helen worried what's gonna to happen next FSAMS5 IMA EPI 31.jpg|Disaster strikes BA7F16C0-41FE-47CF-B4F2-8C9FDDD52093.png Norman, Dilys, Trevor and Lizzie shocked.JPG FSAMS5 IMA EPI 32.jpg|Flex running File:FC3BDEE3-69D1-4418-AC9B-892759953DD3.jpeg|Sam & Charlie notice the explosion File:DA61F1BD-E48C-4582-88B5-5ACB32FD7160.jpeg|Steele & Boyce having a cup of tea File:6715A24E-C9D8-4A16-84E7-34721E53AC66.jpeg|Station Officer Steele angry FSAMS5 IMA EPI 33.jpg|The Crew in shock FSAMS5 IMA EPI 34.jpg|Sam runs through the smoke filled street File:408C8893-AA48-45F6-97A9-C98CB5041AF9.jpeg|Jupiter back to its original self 20180721 133525.png|The Team ready for action 20180721 133759.png|Sam in BA 26957 100744 st sd-high.jpg|Titan fighting the fires Jupie.png|Wallaby 2 arrives on the scene File:1948F0ED-E357-42C1-A0F7-8306B4F9BF27.jpeg|Ellie ready for action Angle Grinder.png|Ellie with the angle grinder Feuerwehrmann-sam-plotzlich-filmheld (2).jpg|Sarah & Mandy are rescued File:0386E9E7-BB64-49B8-8B88-DEACFAF1468E.jpeg|Station Officer Steele in charge of BA 26957 100756 st sd-high.jpg|Sam forgives Flex File:5DF267BC-1825-451D-9515-D7C33860C47B.jpeg|Boyce reinstates Sam 26957 100748 st sd-high.jpg|The Fire Station ready for the premier of Sam's movie File:Set_For_Action_UK_DVD.jpg|UK DVD Cover 246-galerie-photos699-1530707108.jpg|French Poster 26957 100732 ps sd-high.jpg|Dutch Poster Feuerwehrmann-sam-plotzlich-filmheld.jpg|German Poster Category:Fireman Sam Topics Category:Specials Category:Films Category:DVD Releases Category:CGI Episodes Category:Movies